Tangled Up In You
by briewinchester88
Summary: Dean doesn't want Sam to leave, so he let's him know how he feels through song. Wincest. Warnings: Sexual content. Slight spoilers for 8x03.


This last hunt was brutal. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a bar. He shut off the car and looked over at Sam, "It's been a while, but how about a drink?" Sam smiled weakly at him and exited the car. Dean sighed and followed his brother into the bar.

They took a seat at the bar, ordered their drinks, and sat in an uncomfortable silence as they each lost themselves in their thoughts. Sam was thinking about the life he left to hunt with his brother…again. Dean thought about what Sam said. He thought about what Eleanor said about Brick not wanting to live without her. Dean can't, no scratch that won't live without his brother. Dean looked around the bar and noticed a small stage in the corner. There was a mic and guitar set up. Dean knew what he had to do. After his third beer, Dean looked at Sam, "I'm gonna hit the head." Sam just nodded and went back to fiddling with his beer bottle label.

Dean by-passed the restrooms and headed straight for the stage. He made a deal with the house musician and got himself settled on the stool behind the mic and started to play.

Sam looked up when he heard the sound of music echoing throughout the bar. He looked around frantically for the source and his eyes widened when he saw his brother up on the stage. He was curious and focused on just his brother as he opened his mouth.

Dean locked his eyes with Sam and began to sing.

_"You're my world_  
_The shelter from the rain_  
_You're the pills_  
_That take away my pain_  
_You're the light_  
_That helps me find my way_  
_You're the words_  
_When I have nothing to say_

_And in this world_  
_Where nothing else is true_  
_Here I am_  
_Still tangled up in you_  
_I'm still tangled up in you_  
_Still tangled up in you"_

Sam watched as his brother poured every emotion into the words he sang. He felt tears spring to his eyes. He wanted to get lost in the emotion, but he wanted to listen to Dean more.

_"You're the fire_  
_That warms me when I'm cold_  
_You're the hand_  
_I have to hold as I grow old_  
_You're the shore_  
_When I am lost at sea_  
_You're the only thing_  
_That I like about me"_

Dean had to take a moment and clear his throat of the lump that formed. He stared at Sam and saw the hurt, loss, vulnerability, and love in those expressive hazel eyes. He continued playing.

_"And in this world_  
_Where nothing else is true_  
_Here I am_  
_Still tangled up in you_  
_I'm still tangled up in you_

_How long has it been_  
_Since this storyline began_  
_And I hope it never ends_  
_And goes like this forever"_

Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling even if he wanted to. Just listening to Dean bear his soul like this, made him feel like a dick for not even trying to look for his brother. He started to form a plan on how to fix this as he listened to his brother finish the song.

_"In this world_  
_Where nothing else is true_  
_Here I am_  
_Still tangled up in you_  
_Tangled up in you_  
_I'm still tangled up in you_  
_Still tangled up in you"_

Dean finished the song and it surprised him to see the standing ovation. He smiled shyly at them and made his way over to his brother. He wiped his face clear of any remaining tears and surprised to see the tear tracks that stained his brother's face.

Sam slapped some money down on the bar and pulled his brother outside. He dragged his brother over to the Impala and opened the passenger side door. He was half-way in the car when he told Dean, "Drive."

Dean hopped behind the wheel, confused at Sam's behavior and drove to their motel. Dean parked the car and Sam was immediately out of the car and impatiently waiting by the door to their room. Dean exited the car and opened the door. Sam bounded past his brother and stood in the middle of the room. Dean entered the room more cautiously and closed the door behind him. Dean stood behind his brother, "Sam?"

Sam whirled around and planted his lips on Dean's silencing any and all conversation. He frantically held on to his brother, anchoring himself in the sea of emotions that's bouncing around in his head. He pulled back to take a much-needed breath and the tears continued to fall, "I am so, so sorry. I should've looked for you and for that, I'm sorry. I just, I didn't know where you were, you were just gone without a trace. I had no one, Dean. I was so alone and lost; I didn't know what to do Dean."

Dean hushed him with another kiss and wiped the tears from Sam's flushed, wet cheeks. He pulled back and smiled at Sam, "It's ok baby boy. I forgive you." Dean leaned in and barely brushed his lips over Sam's and whispered, "I love you Sammy." Dean trailed his hands down Sam's chest and removed his jacket, over shirt, and t-shirt. He ghosted his fingers over that tanned, muscled torso, "Go lay on the bed Sammy." Dean watched as Sam lay on the bed and Dean removed his own jacket and shirts.

Sam got himself situated on the bed and watched as Dean removed his jacket and shirts. He watched Dean bend down to remove his boots and Sam watched Dean's muscular back ripple with Dean's movements. He softly groaned and palmed the front of his jeans.

Dean just finished unlacing his boots and removed his socks when Sam's soft groan caught his attention. He walked over toward Sam and proceeded to remove Sam's boots and socks. He crawled up Sam's body and tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and kissed him and lazily rocked his hips down into Sam's.

Sam reached up and gently held Dean's hips, matching the rhythm Dean had set. Damn, he's missed this so much. He missed how Dean could make him feel like the most precious jewel in the world. He felt Dean's hands leave his hair and ghosted down his sides. He felt a shudder run down his spine at the gentleness of these hands that only hours before had killed the monster of the week. It's easy for him to forget sometimes just what these hands are capable of.

Dean continued kissing Sam as he removed the rest of their clothes. As the last article of clothing was removed, Dean started worshipping the body that lay before him. He lavished the miles of skin with open-mouthed kisses and tiny bites. He kept up the teasing touches until Sam was a writhing, begging mess underneath him. He chuckled against the sensitive skin of Sam's inner thigh and pulled Sam's knees up toward his chest. He brought Sam's hands down and helped Sam hold himself open. Dean went to his bag and fished out his lube and returned to the bed and positioned himself in between his brother's splayed legs.

He popped open the cap and squeezed the lube on his fingers, spreading it around to warm it. He leaned down and took Sam's cock into his mouth as he pushed his finger inside Sam. He kept up a steady rhythm, adding more fingers here and there. He pulled his mouth and fingers away and lubed up his cock and lined up with Sam's entrance and started to push. He groaned at the tight heat that immediately surrounded him.

Sam moaned as his brother bottomed out inside him. He removed his hands from the backs of his knees and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. He nodded his head, signaling Dean to move, and pulled Dean down into a kiss. He still couldn't get the image of Dean singing that song to him out of his head. He looked so raw, pained, and vulnerable on that stage. It brought back all the emotion he felt and tried to get Dean to go faster.

Dean started up a slow pace, wanting this to last, but Sam had other plans. He sped up just a bit and pulled away from Sam's mouth. He mouthed down Sam's jaw line to his neck and left tiny bruises in Sam's skin. Dean sped up a little more as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and matched his hand to the rhythm of his hips. He felt Sam start to tense up and he shifted his hips as he pulled out. He found the right angle as Sam spilled over his hand and his stomach. A few more thrusts and Dean coated Sam's insides with his own seed.

He milked them through the aftershocks and let them catch their breaths. Dean was the first to move. He got up and went to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth. He cleaned Sam up before he cleaned himself. Dean threw the washcloth toward the bathroom and moved Sam over to the clean bed, getting them both situated under the covers. He pulled Sam into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He tangled their legs together and buried his nose in Sam's neck. He kissed the sweaty skin before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_And in this world_  
_Where nothing else is true_  
_Here I am_  
_Still tangled up in you_

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering, the song is 'Tangled Up In You' by Staind


End file.
